parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mushu
Mushu is a red lucky dragon from Mulan. Mushu plays Pacha in The Robot's New Groove (Quick Draw's is Back Style) Mushu plays Talking Duke in Adin Floro of Talking Friends (Quick Draw's is Back Style) He is a dog Mushu plays Scooter in AnimalTales He is a carrot Mushu Plays Sid The Sloth Animal Age (Series) Mushu plays Lando Calrissian in Animation Star Wars Mushu plays The Butterfly in The Last Jaguar Mushu plays Beanstalk Jack in Melody & Bambi and Fifi And Leo He is a kid who climb up the beanstalk Mushu plays Sam in Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet He is a snowman Mushu plays Beavis in Mushu and Genie Do America Mushu plays Olaf in Frozen (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a snowman Mushu plays The Genie in Pongoladdin and Flynnladdin He is a Genie Mushu plays Timon in The Ohana King and The Ohana King II: Flynn's Pride He is a meerkat Mushu plays Tarzan in Mushuzan and Mushuzan & Pinkie Pie He is an ape man Mushu plays Doc in Kiara White and the Seven Animals He is a dwarf Mushu plays Anger in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) He is a red emotion Mushu plays Grumpy in Selena White and the Seven Toons He is a dwarf Mushu plays Bagheera in The Ohana Book He is a black panther Mushu plays Donald Duck in Jiminy and the Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a duck Mushu plays Sally Acorn in Ariel The Mermaid (Satam) He is a Squirrelmunk (a Fusion between Squirrel & Chipmunk Mushu plays Frog Naveen in The Princess and The Mythical Creature Mushu plays Gurgi in The Black Cauldron (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a dog. Mushu plays Ray in The Princess and The Cat, and The Princess and the Chipmunk Mushu plays Spike in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Mushu plays Archimedes in The Sword In The Jungle He is an owl Mushu plays the Pizza Boy in Home Alone (FGRForever Animal Style) Mushu plays Worm in Rodent Tale He is a Worm Mushu plays LeFou in Beauty and the Horstachio Mushu plays Panic in Orinocules Mushu plays Trigger in Orinoco Hood Mushu plays Slighty the Fox Lostboy in Orinoco Pan and Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland Mushu plays Bugs Bunny in The Disney Tunes Show (Princess Rapunzel Style) Mushu Plays Bill the Lizard in Sawyer in Wonderland, Astrid In Wonderland, Isabella in Wonderland, Jane in Wonderland, and Kiki in Wonderland Mushu Plays Dr. Cockroach in Dragons vs Changelings Mushu Plays Dan Imposter in Spike vs and Spike vs Bear Trilogy Mushu Plays Sebastian in The Little Mer-Wendy, The Little Mer-Wendy (TV Series), The Little Mer-Wendy 2: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Wendy 3: Wendy's Beginning, The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Rapunzel's Beginning, and The Little Aardvark He is a Crab Mushu Plays Dan in Mushu vs Mushu Plays Aladdin in Mushuladdin Mushu Plays Jiji Alice Delivery Service Mushu Plays SpongeBob in Mushu The Dragon (SpongeBob SquarePants) TV Show Mushu Plays Yoda in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) Mushu Plays Pudge in Aardvarks Don't Dance He is a Penguin Mushu Plays Slinky Dog in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 Mushu Plays Cookie in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays The Doorman in The Wizard Of Oz (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Tweedle Dum in Draculaura in Wonderland Mushu Plays Puffin in The Ghoul Princess Mushu Plays Oliver in Mushu and Company Mushu Plays Squidward Tentacles in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie Mushu Plays Sneezy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons Mushu Plays Reggie in Free Ohanas (Free Birds) He is a turkey Mushu Plays T.W. Turtle in Xiaolins Don't Dance Mushu Plays Doli in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Ben in Frankiehontas Mushu Plays Hawkeye in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Mushu Plays Happy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons Mushu Plays Benny in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) Mushu Plays the Cheshire Cat in Mindy In Wonderland Mushu Plays Dr. Dawson in The Great Genie Detective Mushu Plays Lampy in The Brave Little Fox and The Brave Little Mermaid He is a Lamp Mushu Plays Abu in Zoeyladdin Mushu Plays Jiminy Cricket in Olafnocchio and Fun & Fancy Free (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a cricket Mushu Plays Robin Hood in Mushu Hood He is a fox Mushu Plays The Doorknob in D.W. in Wonderland Mushu Plays Ottoriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Mushu Plays Professor Porter in Robin Hood (Tarzan), Robin Hoodzan, Francis (Tarzan), and Beast (Tarzan) Mushu Plays Buzz Lightyear in Cartoon Story (SuperWhyMovies) Style, Cartoon Story 2 (SuperWhyMovies) Style, and Cartoon Story 3 (SuperWhyMovies) Style He is a Space Ranger Mushu Plays himself in Clash of the Links He turns up as a cameo character. Mushu Plays The Flu Germ in Orinoco Jones Mushu Plays Dumbo in Mushu (Dumbo) He is an elephant Mushu Plays Olaf the Snowman in Frozen (DisneyLovefan Style) He is a snowman Mushu Plays Sam the Snowman in Pinocchio the Red-Nosed Puppet He is a snowman and a narrator Mushu Plays S.D. Kluger in Leap Claus is Coming to Town He is a mailman Mushu Plays Felicia in The Great Insect Detective He is a cat Mushu Plays Zazu in The Teddy Bear King He is a hornbill Mushu Plays Woody in Toon Story (TheTrueDisneyKing Style), Toon Story 2 (TheTrueDisneyKing Style) and Toon Story 3 (TheTrueDisneyKing Style) Mushu Plays Grover in The Adventures of Oliver in Grouchland, A Brief History of Motion Pictures (Gryffonmanic Style), Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (Gryffonmanic Style) and The Street I Live On (Gryffonmanic Style) Mushu Plays XR in Cale Tucker of Star Comannd: The Adventure Begins He plays Mickey Mouse in the Mushu the Dragon (Mickey Mouse) series He is the Disney love interest of Elsa who plays Minnie Mouse. He plays Monkey In Word World (JimmyandFriends Animal Style) He is a monkey He plays Philoctetes In Kovucules (CoolZDane Style) He is a satyr He plays Yax in Disneytopia He is a yak He plays Seymour Krelborn in Little Shop of Horrors (EJL423 Style) He is a nerdy orphan and the main male protagonist He plays Mailbox in Muffin's Clues: He is a mailbox Portrayals: *Mushu is played by Tigger in Alicelan *Mushu is played by King Julien in Sawyerlan *Mushu is played by Olaf in Annalan *Mushu is played by Jiminy Cricket in Rapunzelan *Mushu is played by Timon in GoGolan *Mushu is played by Jack Skellington in Vampirinalan and Vampirinalan II *Mushu is played by Philoctetes in Goldielan and Goldielan II *Mushu is played by Botley the Robot in Redlan and Redlan II *Mushu is played by Mike Wazowski in Minnielan *Mushu is played by Balto in Anyalan *Mushu is played by Nick Wilde in Destinylan, Sakuralan, and Sakuralan II *Mushu is played by Khalil in Zoelan *Mushu is played by RJ in Gwenlan *Mushu is played by Nick Wilde in Destinylan *Mushu is played by Jake in Nitalan and Nitalan 2 *Mushu is played by Dumbo in D.W. (Mulan) *Mushu is played by Guru Ant in Isabellalan *Mushu is played by Rafiki in Vanessalan *Mushu is played by Donkey in Mulan spoof for 1986Movies *Mushu is played by Sandy Cheeks in Owenlan and Owenlan 2 *Mushu is played by Boingo in Cassielan and Cassielan 2 *Mushu is played by Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) in Mallowlan & Mallowlan 2 *Mushu is played by Elec Man in Celinalan Voice Actors: *Eddie Murphy - Mulan (1998) *Mark Mosseley - Mulan 2, Toys, Games, etc. Gallery: Mushu_(Disney).jpg Mushu_(Walt_Disney).jpg Mushu5.gif Latest-1.png Mushu.jpg Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu in Mulan Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu in Mulan II The-great-stone-dragon-Mushu-mushu-10376295-352-240.jpg Dragon Maleficent in House of Mouse.png|Mushu, Elliot, Dragon Maleficent, Dragon Madam Mim, and The Reluctant Dragon Mushu as Mickey Mouse (colored).png|Mushu dressed as Mickey Mouse Young Mushu.jpeg|Young Mushu Young Mushu in Mushuzan.png Humanized Mushu X Elsa at Disneyland.jpg|A humanized Mushu falling in love with Elsa 480189munshu.png Mushu_Disguise.jpg|Mushu as a bat mushu5.gif WIKI_MUSHU.png Mushu_KH.png mushu-gong2.png mushu-gong.png 132081_U1N6BVTKNNB55QJ3KV8VV44VB3WE4R_mushu_H182705_L.jpg 6c7b1231f75fafc55fa6175346b68b97.png mushu_by_lionkingrulez-d6g7l0s.png Mushufire.gif mushu2.gif mushu4.png 984961-mushu2.jpg mushu5.gif D60fgvp-309c9c84-d1a0-4632-8794-234fe247ed65.jpg|With Ariel Mushu (Mulan).jpg The gym leader kanto 397Movies style.png The gym leaders kanto (SonycartoonNetwork style).jpg Alebrije and Mushu (Friends).png|Alebrije and Mushu Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3888.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8600.jpg Mulan2-disneyscreencaps.com-8405.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Originally, Disney rejected the idea of having a dragon as Mulan's partner, but after learning that Chinese dragons could be many different sizes, the idea came back. *Eddie Murphy could not reprise his role as Mushu for Mulan II due to a clause in his contract for . Because of this, Mark Moseley replaced him. Coincidentally, Moseley has also filled in for Murphy by voicing Donkey in the Shrek video games. *Joe Pesci was originally cast as Mushu, but after a few voice tryouts, the animators didn't think that he was right for the role. *In the Disney Princess franchise, Mushu is one of the sidekicks of a Disney Princess to have a more significant role than the love interest along with the The Seven Dwarfs in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Jaq and Gus in Cinderella. *In deleted scenes for Mulan, Mushu had his own song called "Keep 'em Guessing". **Coincidentally, "Keep 'em Guessing" was used as a song in Mulan Jr., a musical version of the story written for school-aged kids to perform. *In House of Mouse, we learn that his favorite foods are Kung Pao chicken and fresh roasted nuts. Drinking iced water prohibits his ability to breathe fire for a little while. *Mushu bears a resemblance to Melty from Lilo & Stitch: The Series in both appearance and color. However, unlike Melty, Mushu lacks wings and cannot fly. *Throughout the movie, Mushu refers to Khan as a "cow," and yet only once, after the Hun archers attack the cart carrying cannons with fire arrows and destroy it, Mushu says to Mulan, "Oh, sure. Save the horse." *Mushu is one of the several Disney characters to break the fourth wall, with others including Genie and Donald Duck. **In the film, when looking for Mulan during the avalanche sequence of the Tung Shao Pass, he sees some hair in the snow and, thinking it's Mulan, pulls out what's really a Hun, then quickly puts him back under the snow and sheepishly exclaims, "Nope!", to the audience. **In Kingdom Hearts, Mushu produces his own copy of the original Kingdom Hearts manga, and is annoyed to discover that he doesn't appear. *In the early concept of Mulan II, Mushu was originally going to have a love interest in the form of a female dragon that look almost identical to him. This dragon in question would have also presumably served as either Shang's confidant or family guardian. *When viewers read a fun fact about Mushu in the Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters book, it says that he seems to be the only one who understands Cri-Kee's speech and often translates the little cricket's chirping. Category:The Rainbow Friend Squad Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Lizards Category:Mulan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Orange Characters Category:Bambi's Ohanna Category:Idiots Category:Red Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Fathers Category:Asian Animals Category:Asian Characters Category:Asian Creatures Category:Chinese Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Small Characters Category:Monsters Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Princes Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Ex-Husband of a heroine Category:1998 Introductions Category:FX Network Princes Category:Nincompoops Category:Finding Lucas the spider characters Category:Noisy Characters Category:Adorable Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Characters Category:Angry Characters